Natural Remedies
by KatherineMP20
Summary: Katie OC searches for a cure for her migraine but comes up empty handed. Co-stars have their own tips to give and Katie's willing to give anything a chance. Well, almost anything. Rated M for language and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

***AN* This is only a one chapter story, however there will be other chapters. These chapters will be alternate endings- i'm doing it this way because the endings are going to be short and sweet and not a huge difference. I had two alternate endings thought up but as I'm writing this I forgot one of them so let's hope I remember. Also, at the bottom of this story I will include some additional dialogue and/or details that I originally wrote or thought of that might also work but ultimately didnt end up using. **

**I did some quick research for facts in this story so most of the remedies listed I did find online and you can check for yourself by using google.  
**

**I'm still working on "Cursed" I didnt get too far on the next chapter today, this story was bugging me a lot so i thought I would take a break and write this quickie.***

_**Side note: some dialogue back and forth became quite long so instead of writing some sort of he said/she said at the end to keep track I used different font faces. Katie's (OC) lines are Italicized and whoever she is talking to (one on one only- i.e Katie/Carlos, Katie/Kendall) is in bold.**_

It was another early morning on the set and one by one surly and tired teens and young adults made their way to stage 17 to face another day of filming. Big Time Rush became such a huge phenomenon all across the globe in a few short years and despite some hardships along the way, they garnered their own TV show. They had an opportunity like this back when they first started out but this time it was different. Although it was a half reality/ half sitcom TV show, it was directed by them and other professionals that they trusted. No one would be getting voted off and they could be themselves; no more fake fights and relationships.

As part of the deal, the guys made sure that all their friends had appearances or parts in the show. Camille, Lucy, Jo, Tyler, Dak and even Jett had their own appearances. A close friend of theirs, Katie Pryszweic, who they had met at a show several years ago, had made it big in Hollywood thanks to them and also received a part. Kendall and Katie were 2 of the last people to show up most days, although sometimes Katie was somewhere in the middle. She was never late and could switch between work mode and play mode in an instant. She was professional yet still a kid at heart despite being 22, much like the guys; they shared many of the same traits which is what made them so close and get along so well.

Katie was running late one morning and despite frantic calls to her cell, there was no answer. She arrived nearly 45 minutes late and it was clear that she was dragging behind due to not feeling so well.

"Katie, you look horrible." Logan said

"Thanks, that's what every girl wants to hear in the morning." she said coldly.

"You feeling alright?" Carlos asked concerned

"I could be better I suppose. Its just been a rough morning. Sorry for being late." she replied

"It's ok, as long as you're here in one piece. Though are you sure you can continue?" Kendall asked.

"We'll see. I figure I'll feel better as the day progresses, so let's get a move on." she said with forced emotion. She made her way to hair and make-up and then to wardrobe as the other cast members took their places on set. Camille and Dak spent the morning with Katie to make sure she'd be ok. It would be an hour until it was her time on set so she decided she would sit for a while in her dressing room. She soon dozed off and when Dak stopped by to see how she was feeling, he pulled her door around and put up the 'Quiet Please' sign in the hall.

The director let her sleep for another hour, feeling sorry for her in her miserable state. Katie woke up after only about 45 minutes of sleep and felt decent as she woke up but soon a headache washed over her and drained what little energy she had. It turned into a migraine and was completely debilitating. She lay on her couch for a moment and it got worse for a moment before it began to lessen slightly.

Desperate for some relief, she turned to the nearest medical source, her laptop. The bright light of the screen not only hurt since she had been sitting in the dark for an hour but her migraine, intensified. She quickly shuffled around the table beside her to feel around for the drawer and pull out her sunglasses. She put them on and immediately felt the soothing relief for her retinas. She Googled home remedies or headaches and stumbled across much information regarding the types of headaches and their causes before stumbling upon many supposed cures. As with many to-good-to-be-true answers on the internet, they were either pay scams or viruses and she had begun to feel downtrodden as her head pounded harder and no relief in sight.

She finally found a small website that had a list of possible cures for all types of ailments. She scrolled down to headache and read through the first few cures that detailed diet, nutrition and pharmaceuticals that usually help. She wasn't interested in the nutrition part being restricted on time and loss of appetite and she had no access to pharmaceuticals and didn't want to trouble anyone for them. She wanted immediate relief, if that was even possible and not something she would have to wait hours as it worked through her system; plus she already tried a topical ointment and it only gave a slight relief before it wore off.

"Warm bath or shower, a nap, ice pack, brisk walk…" she read aloud to herself. "I don't have time for these. I don't want to have to spend more time in the makeup trailer getting a touch up, its too bright."

She scrolled through some more options that she had already tried such as massage, pressure points and sitting in a dark room. She only had a few minutes before she was due back on set but if she didn't find a cure maybe she could visit the masseuse during her break. A knock on her door broke her from her screen.

"_Who is it?"_ she said quietly

"**Carlos. Can I come in?**" Carlos responded

_"Sure._" she replied. He opened the door and was surprised to see it dark and even more surprised to see her computer screen reflecting off her sunglasses.

"**I take it you still arent feeling well?**" He asked

"_Not at all, in fact I feel even worse…my head is killing me._" she replied

"**Did you sleep at all?**"

"_A little bit, I woke up with this migraine_." she said cradling her head

**"Dak stopped by earlier and said you were laying down and he got you another hour."**

"_Really? That's fantastic!… Here I thought I was due on set and now I can actually try to put these remedies to the test." she said exasperated_

"**Did you find anything useful?"**

_"Nothing out of the ordinary: pills, compresses, shower, massage, and all that_." she explained

"**Want to get a massage then?**" he offered

_"Might help. But I don't want to leave, another remedy was staying in the dark or low lit room. Besides the light burns…_" she countered

**"I know that feeling. I'll see if they can stop by then_._**" Carlos said as he left. The massage parlor closed early for the day due to a previous engagement and there wouldn't be time to head to another one so she'd have to go with out. On his way back to Katie's room to break the news, he caught up with Jo, Camille and Lucy who were taking a break in the lounge.

"Carlos!" Lucy called. He peeked his head in. "How's Katie feeling?"

"Worse, she woke up with a migraine." Carlos responded

"Ouch. Is it her sinuses or an allergy?" Jo asked

"I don't know and I don't think she does either. She's been looking up cures for who knows how long." Carlos said

"Has she eaten anything today?" Camille asked

"She said she wasn't hungry and was too nauseous to even try." Carlos said.

"She really should try to eat something, anything; except candy or caffeine." Jo added

"Water is good too. Dehydration can sometimes cause a headache. It has been hot and humid lately and we've all been working up a sweat. Bring her some water at least, not too cold though." Camille suggested as he tossed a bottle to him.

"Ok, I'll give it a shot. Thanks, ladies." Carlos thanked

"You're welcome." Lucy replied

"Tell Katie we say get well soon!" Jo said

Carlos made his way back to her room and broke the news to her although she wasn't all that displeased, she wasn't one for a massage anyway. He told her what the girls had said and although she still declined food, she did go for the water. She was quite thirsty and drank slowly, taking a few sips and letting it hit her empty stomach, before gulping it down. Per request, Carlos grabbed another bottle from her fridge and she drank about a ¼ before putting it down, her thirst quenched for the time being.

Her stomach growled and felt weird as she felt the water coat her stomach. She still wasn't too hungry although she could feel the hunger pains starting. While Carlos was gone, she read about headaches being caused by skipping meals or dehydration but put it under the same category as nutrition that she didn't want to deal with right now. Her diet hasn't changed much if at all in the past few months and her headaches would be unexplained in that area.

She lay back on the couch, her energy being sucked out of her and Carlos let her be.

"Get some rest, a little more sleep might just do the trick. If not just relax and think about something else." If we have to, we'll work around you, so don't worry about it, ok?" he said.

"Ok." she replied as she watched his silhouette leave. She was a bit upset that it might have to come about that she just sleep or rest all day. She didn't want to be here or nothing and have everyone worry about her or wait on her. She wished her migraine wasn't so debilitating so then maybe she could get up and around. One of the other remedies was exercise; about 30 minutes of moderate exercise sometimes helped. She even saw a psychology article that read that ignoring it, as difficult as that sounds, can do wonders. She took Psych in school and learned that the mind is capable of many things including erasing or creating pain or emotion. She tried Carlos' advice and thought about something else, something peaceful as she fell back asleep.

Meanwhile on the set, everyone continued without her. Her absence was forgiven, since she rarely got sick but that also left room for concern, was she ok? What was she ailing from and why? As each cast member finished their work they would stop by the dressing rooms for any sign of movement or change from Katie but all remained the same. James and Logan both stopped by to check in on her and replenished her stock of water in her fridge and side table. They were quick and quiet although Katie was quite the heavy sleeper.

The director had shot almost all of the parts that he could that didn't require Katie and told Kendall to check up on her to see if she was up to taking a crack at filming. He figured that with the bright lights, heat and noise it wouldn't be easy for her but if she was willing to take a chance, then he'd go with it. And if it didn't work out, there was always tomorrow and they could wrap up early today.

Kendall knocked on her door lightly but there was no response so he opened the door a crack and whispered her name.

"**Are you asleep?**" he whispered

"_Not any more_." she said

**"I'm sorry, Paul wanted me to see if you were willing to do a few scenes.**" He said

"_I don't want to move._" she replied

**"Are you feeling any better?**" he asked

"_I have just a little twinge but I know as soon as I move or the more I talk it's going to hurt like hell again._" she said.

"**I see. Has anything helped even a little bit**?" He asked

_"I read through and tried nearly everything on a list from a medical website and nothing got rid of it completely. Most things didn't help much at all_." she explained.

**"Is the site still on your computer?"**

"_Yeah. It's sleeping so just open the lid._" she instructed. She listened as Kendall felt around in the dark for the table and then her computer and heard it turn on. Usually her computer was password protected but not this time and Kendall went straight to an opened tab and read through silently as Katie faced the back of the couch and thought to herself and listened to the background.

"**Did you know that there was a 2nd page to this article?**' Kendall asked.

"_There is? What's it say?"_ she asked.

"**Yeah there is, let me check."** he said as he clicked through. **"Huh."**

"_What?_" she said into the couch

**"Uh…well, it says 'In exchange of physical exercise such as jogging, another popular strenuous activity such as sex can be substituted. Sex is similar to exercise in that it not only releases endorphins during the activity but also releases a relaxing chemical called serotonin upon achieving orgasm._'_**" He read. There was a bit of a pause before she responded.

_"Makes sense. I read about that before, sex is actually quite good for human health despite what people think. That's if you do it right and safely of course."_

"**Since when are you the sex expert?"**

"_Please, I'm 22 years old, I can handle this stuff. I have to learn about animal reproduction, I might as well learn about my own species."_

"**Well, let's go then."**

_"Go where?"_

"**Go have some fun in bed!"**

_"I am not having sex with you Kendall Knight."_

**"So no sex?"** he tried once more.

"_No._" she replied.

**"You know, with this new information, guys everywhere and even the ladies, no longer have to accept the excuse 'Not tonight, I have a headache.'**" he began **"And besides, the article said it doubles as exercise which is good for you**" he continued as he stood up. Even though it was dark he could hear Katie turn over on the couch, staring at him.

Meanwhile on the set, staff, crew and cast were in the middle of a shoot when screaming could be heard.

"Cut! What the hell was that? Mark find out-" Paul, the director began before being cut off by another scream. Kendall appeared on the set and he tried to stop him

"Cant stop to chat, Katie's trying to kill me!" he yelled as he ran by. Everyone looked at him, confused before turning their attention to a noise from the hall he just came from to see Katie, running after him with a pillow.

"How's this for exercise!"

"This isn't what I had in mind!" Kendall shrieked as he continued to run. Intrigued co-stars listened and watched as Katie gained on Kendall with fervor.

"I know exactly what you had in mind! Now get back here so I can fix you. Permanently!"

"Ahh!" He screamed at her idea. He used what stamina he had to get just outside her reach. It wasn't long before he ran out of room and came to a dead end. "Shit!" he swore. He turned to go down another aisle but was met with Katie. "Katie, wait!" he said outstretching his hands "I'm sure we can work this out, right?" he pleaded. She raised the pillow to hit him and used the opening to duck away and past her. He wasn't afraid of being hit with a pillow, he just knew that once she landed a hit, he was done for.

He ran back the way he came and she wasn't far behind.

"Kendall Knight, get back here!" she called after him. She wasn't really mad, she was just frustrated and full of adrenaline. Kendall tried to lose her by jumping through a few of the sets, one of which he got caught on and broke, Katie ran into another.

"Some one stop them before they hurt themselves or destroy something!" Paul ordered. Some people including their friends were standing around watching or laughing as the two made a ruckus before Katie cornered him on the pool set. She raised the pillow to hit and Kendall dodged it but lost his balance and fell into the pool with a big splash. He got back up in a few seconds and shook his hair out of his face and saw Katie standing at the edge laughing at him. Staff and crew heard the splash and were on the pool set in seconds to see a soaking wet Kendall jump out the side and pull a laughing Katie into the pool with him. Both returned to the surface and laughed with and at each other as they splashed around. Their friends and the crew stood on the set, confused at the scene.

"Looks like she's feeling better." Logan pointed out.

"It's good to see her up and about" Paul agreed with a chuckle. "Ok, everyone out of the pool it's time to get back to work. Kendall and Katie go get dried off and get dressed. Glad to see you're feeling better, Katie."

"Thanks. I didn't even realize I felt better; I feel fantastic." she said as she walked over to the edge. Kendall already hiked himself up and turned to give her a hand. The shook off a little before heading to wardrobe sopping wet, leaving a trail behind them. Wardrobe could only sigh at their sorry state, despite their smiles and gave them towels before leading them off to different directions to change. Logan, Camille, Jo and Lucy finished their scene while everyone else took a break. Kendall and Katie were ready in a half hour and they began working right away. Despite the late start, Paul decide to wrap up a tad early, just to give Katie some extra time to recover from what ever she was suffering from before. The friends all said their goodbyes and thanked the crew for their time and hoped everyone would be at work bright and early tomorrow in great health, ready to have some fun.

_***AN* Additional dialogue**_-_Italics_=Katie **Bold**= Kendall

**"Come on! It'll make us both feel better!"**

_"First off, there is no guarantee, second, how is it going to make you feel better aside from the usual pleasure sex brings."_

"**Ok, well, one, I like you a lot, and 2, I have been super horny for the last 3 days and no matter what I do I cant get it to cease."**

_"What the hell have you been eating?_"

**"I had some chili last night, an energy bar this morning and thanks to James and Carlos, I've been on this avocado kick."**

_"No wonder you cant keep it in your pants, you've been eating aphrodisiac foods."_

**"All the more reason to get down and dirty so I can get all of those things out of my system."**

_"No, you need to counter it by eating some graham crackers and corn flakes."_

**"Corn flakes? Really?"**

_"I don't know why but it's true. My head is starting to hurt so if you wouldn't mind toning it down that would be great." she said. It was quiet for about a minute as Kendall continued to scroll through the remedies._


	2. Alternate Ending 1

***AN* This chapter is an alternate ending!- i'm doing it this way because the endings are going to be short and sweet and not a huge difference. I had two alternate endings thought up but as I'm writing this I forgot one of them so let's hope I remember. Also, at the bottom of this story I will include some additional dialogue and/or details that I originally wrote or thought of that might also work but ultimately didnt end up using. **

**I did some quick research for facts in this story so most of the remedies listed I did find online and you can check for yourself by using google.  
**

**I'm still working on "Cursed" I didnt get too far on the next chapter today, this story was bugging me a lot so i thought I would take a break and write this quickie.***

_**Side note: some dialogue back and forth became quite long so instead of writing some sort of he said/she said at the end to keep track I used different font faces. Katie's (OC) lines are Italicized and whoever she is talking to (one on one only- i.e Katie/Carlos, Katie/Kendall) is in bold.***_

_**ALTERNATE ENDING 1- (Kendall is sent to check in on Katie-Overlap)**_

_"I read through and tried nearly everything on a list from a medical website and nothing got rid of it completely. Most things didn't help much at all."_ she explained.  
**"Is the site still on your computer?"**  
_"Yeah. It's sleeping so just open the lid." she instructed. She listened as Kendall felt around in the dark for the table and then her computer and heard it turn on._ Usually her computer was password protected but not this time and Kendall went straight to an opened tab and read through silently as Katie faced the back of the couch and thought to herself and listened to the background.  
**"Did you know that there was a 2nd page to this article?**' Kendall asked.  
_"There is? What's it say?" she asked. _  
**"Yeah there is, let me check."** he said as he clicked through. **"Huh."**  
_"What?" she said into the couch_  
**"Uh…well, it says 'In exchange of physical exercise such as jogging, another popular strenuous activity such as sex can be substituted. Sex is similar to exercise in that it not only releases endorphins during the activity but also releases a relaxing chemical called serotonin upon achieving orgasm.'"** He read. There was a bit of a pause before she responded.  
"_Makes sense. I read about that before, sex is actually quite good for human health despite what people think. That's if you do it right and safely of course."_  
**"Since when are you the sex expert?"**  
_"Please, I'm 22 years old, I can handle this stuff. I have to learn about animal reproduction, I might as well learn about my own species."_  
**"Well, let's go then."**  
"_Go where?"_  
**"Go have some fun in bed!"**  
"_I am not having sex with you Kendall Knight."_  
**"Come on, it'll make you feel better."**  
_"I'm not in the mood, plus I don't want to move. My head is already starting to pound again and I just want to stay still_."  
**"You know, that article is a counter against the age old excuse 'Not tonight I have a headache.'"**  
_"I suppose but I still don't want to move."_  
**"You don't have to, I'll do all the work. All you have to do is enjoy and have an orgasm to release all the calming stuff and then you'd feel better. Maybe even enough to join in."**  
_"What makes you think achieving orgasm is that easy?"_  
**"Your browser history is full of Big Time Rush searches, so no doubt you've seen the newest picture to be floating around showing off my junk."**  
_"Bigger isn't always better."_  
**"Aha! So you have seen it."**  
_"You're not going to let this go, are you?"_  
**"I just want to help you feel better, I don't like seeing you this way; all curled up in the dark in pain. You said you tried just about everything, so why not this?"**  
_"I thought we agreed to keep these times special and planned out, not spur of the moment because you cant keep it in your pants."_  
**"Me too but I wouldn't have offered it to anyone else. That has to stand for something doesn't it?"**  
_"It does. And I appreciate it, Kendall."_  
**"Are we going to do this?"**  
"_Yes. I guess we are."_  
"**Ok**" he replied as he shuffled in his pockets. **"Uh, be right back**"  
_"Where are you going?"_  
**"I thought I had an extra condom in my wallet but I don't so I'm going to run to my room to get one."**

"_Ok._" she said as she heard him open the door slowly. Kendall checked the hall for any cast mates before quickly and quietly pulling her door around and sprinting to his own 2 doors down. He pushed his door around and began shuffling through his table drawer and then his backpack until he found what he was looking for and shoved it in his pocket and returning to Katie's room the same sneaky way. There weren't any locks on the doors but there was a firm rule that everybody, no matter the gender, rank or position had to knock on any dressing room they wished to enter and wait for a response if the door was closed. So they figured they would be safe although no one has ever tried to do anything they weren't supposed to, only because there were so many people around and too many chances to get caught.

**"I need to turn on the light real quick, I cant see what I'm doing."** Kendall said. Katie closed her eyes and turned over before muffling "Ok" and Kendall turned on the light. He lost his pants quickly and the condom was on in seconds. Katie was still curled in a ball and not moving, especially now with the light so he helped her out of her clothes.  
_"I'm too cold now so I'd like to keep my shirt and jacket."_  
**"Fine.**" he said. He helped her out of the rest of her clothes and turned out the light. He straddled over her and felt her move underneath him. It took him a minute to line himself up with her in the dark but after feeling around a bit he slid right in, slowly. She tensed up both inside and out and Kendall couldn't contain himself.

"**Ohhhhhhh!"** He moaned.  
"_Stay quiet about it"_  
**"Sorry but I couldn't help myself. You tensed up and squeezed me, I cant move."**  
_"Do something."_  
**"I cant! You need to relax or something, it's like you have me at a death grip except it feels fantastic, until I pull that is.**" he explained.

He continued thrusting into her and both became louder and washed over with feelings of immense pleasure. Though she was enjoying it, Katie felt no change thus far, in fact she felt it getting slightly worse as her migraine spread to her neck. She moved around a little bit to help Kendall out with different positions but as promised he did all the work while he went to town. Katie was still in a lot of pain but she was able to ignore it little by little as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. She got more into it and her and Kendall both couldn't resist letting out moans of pure ecstasy even though they tried to stay quiet.

_"Ahh!"_ Katie let out as she moaned some more. "_I cant take much more of this!_" she continued between breaths.  
"**I'm almost there."**  
_"Me too, don't stop!"_  
"**I cant hold it anymore."**  
_"No, keep going!"_  
"**Ah! I- Ah! I can't! AH!**" Kendall moaned louder and louder as he orgasmed. He kept pumping, although starting to slow down and Katie wasn't far behind.  
"_Ohhhh!_" she screamed as she followed suit. She tensed up again, sending Kendall into more pleasure. Kendall eventually stopped moving as he tried to catch his breath and watched Katie as she twitched from her orgasm. It eventually faded and she too collapsed, out of breath and exhausted from his efforts. She was breathing quite heavily and Kendall quickly became concerned.

"**Katie, are you alright?**" he asked. She nodded but kept breathing deeply.  
"_That was unbelievable."_  
"**Well thank you."** He said with a proud smile. "**I can see I did a good job so far, how are you feeling now?"**  
"_Tired for starters."_  
"**I meant your head."**  
_"It hurts in the back of my neck, but I'm too out of breath to really notice anything although I do feel a bit better. __When did you get so good?"_  
"**You saying I wasn't good before?"**  
"_No, I meant, well… not like this, no."_  
**"I've done my own research from time to time.**" he said. Katie got up on her elbow and held her head with her other hand.  
"_I think it did the trick; I feel pretty good!_"  
"**That's great! Glad to hear it. I guess the article was right, good to know huh?" he said slyly**  
_"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your hopes up, there is no guarantee this will happen again. We took a huge chance doing this here and I never want to do it again if I can help it. We'll do it in the comfort of our own homes if we have to. Deal?"_  
"**Deal.**" Kendall agreed.  
"Kendall! Are you in there?" a voice outside said as he knocked on his door. Katie and Kendall heard it, recognizing the voice as Hank, a stage hand, and scurried to gather their clothes and get dressed. In less than a minute they heard foot steps coming down the hall and sure enough Hank knocked lightly on Katie's door.  
"Katie?" Hank called out quietly  
"What is it, Hank?" she responded  
"Are you feeling any better?" he asked  
"Actually I am." she said  
"May I come in?" he asked. She looked around, though it was still dark, and tried to think of what to say.  
"Uh." She started  
"Ok, I'm good!" Kendall whispered as he zipped his pants.  
"Sure!" she said quickly. They saw light from the hall spread into the room as Hank opened the door. He stopped for a second when he saw it was dark.  
"Oh, it's dark in here. Did you have some sensitivity to light?" he asked  
"Yeah I did. It sucked." she sighed  
"I cant see a darn thing so I'm turning on the light." he warned. She shielded her eyes and heard the click from the switch and gently moved her hands to look around.  
"Oh there you are Kendall! I've been looking for you. Paul sent you in here over 30 minutes ago." he said seeing Kendall sitting on the floor in front of Katie's table. He dropped to the floor and pretended to be on the computer once he finished getting dressed.

"I was just keeping Katie comfortable as she got over her migraine." he explained  
"I see, you could have told us though. Next time fill us in." Hank instructed  
"Ok." came Kendall's reply  
"Glad to see you sitting up at least Katie. You missed quite a bit but it is only 2pm and we still have the rest of the afternoon if you're feeling up to it that is." Hank said.  
"I think I am. I'm feeling pretty good to be honest, that nap I took really did the trick. I'll need to hit wardrobe and hair and make-up before I go on set. Plus I am a little hungry." She replied

"That's the spirit!" Hank said with a smile. "I'll tell Paul that you're up and around. We're finishing up a scene and then there will be a break. I'll have someone bring you something to eat and hopefully by the time the break is over you'll be ready to work?"

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks, Hank." She said  
"No problem." he said turning to leave "Oh, Kendall, why don't you grab Katie something to eat, you know what she likes."

"Sure." he said getting up and following him out. He came back in a few minutes with a heaping helping of food that he shared a few bites of before being called to set. Katie ate in peace until it was break time and since news had spread quickly that Katie was up and around, she was swarmed with visitors. Jo, Camille, Lucy and Carlos were the first to visit. James and Logan, who had been outside playing some one on one, came in shortly after. Their visit was short when staff member Donna, chased everyone out.  
"She needs to ease back into work after being ill. I don't want her to get sick again. Give her time to recover; you'll see her later. Now everyone out." she ordered. Once Katie finished eating she was escorted to hair and make-up and wardrobe and was called to set. Her energy was returning and she was full of life, thanks to Kendall and no one was none the wiser of their escapade.

EXTRA:

Katie tried to move but couldn't because of Kendall's position over her. He pushed himself up, keeping his hips forward so Katie could move around a little bit. "**Oww! Hold on, stop!" **he said loudly.** "This isn't working, just sit still.**" he instructed. He began to thrust gently and started to move. Each motion brought him in and out farther until he had complete range of motion. He let out a sigh as relief washed over him; the whole ordeal of being 'stuck' really only lasted about a minute but it was embarrassing enough.


	3. Alternate Ending 2

***AN* This chapter is an alternate ending!- i'm doing it this way because the endings are going to be short and sweet and not a huge difference. I had two alternate endings thought up but as I'm writing this I forgot one of them so let's hope I remember. Also, at the bottom of this story I will include some additional dialogue and/or details that I originally wrote or thought of that might also work but ultimately didnt end up using. **

**I did some quick research for facts in this story so most of the remedies listed I did find online and you can check for yourself by using google.  
**

**I'm still working on "Cursed" I didnt get too far on the next chapter today, this story was bugging me a lot so i thought I would take a break and write this quickie.***

_**Side note: some dialogue back and forth became quite long so instead of writing some sort of he said/she said at the end to keep track I used different font faces. Katie's (OC) lines are Italicized and whoever she is talking to (one on one only- i.e Katie/Carlos, Katie/Kendall) is in bold.***_

_**ALTERNATE ENDING 2- Caught in the act  
**_

Kendall and Katie were getting busy in her dressing room, she had actually started to feel better and relaxed just like the article said. She had the energy to get into it and they both went to town. Eventually, both got lost in ecstasy and couldn't contain themselves from being a little loud although at times they did catch themselves or try to hold it in. Katie couldn't help but be loud, this was completely different from any other time and she was engulfed in pleasure. Kendall tossed her, her pillow and she used it to muffle her moans and screams as best she could.

Break time was over and Kendall was called back to set but he didn't hear it. After waiting a few minutes for him, he was called again and was sent texts straight to his phone, but still went unnoticed. It wasn't like Kendall to be late so there was some worrying although they had just seen him and figured maybe he just went outside. A quick search was conducted but one by one they all reported back saying he wasn't in their assigned location.

One of the stars' closest friends and crew member, Hank took a look in the dressing rooms. He knocked on each closed door but came up empty handed thus far. Most of the dressing rooms were unoccupied since the cast was on set and Kendall's was no different. There was only one room left and it was Katie's. He knew she wasn't feeling well and hated to bother her but he had to find Kendall. He walked up and just as he was about to knock he heard her scream. Panicked, he went to rush in, only to hear her do it again followed by moaning and Kendall's voice doing the same. Heart pounding from fear something was wrong, he quickly put things together and just backed away, embarrassed and went back to the set where cast and crew were waiting for his check in.

"Hank, did you find him?" Paul asked  
"Yes I did. He's with Katie." Hank replied  
"Oh. Is she feeling any better?" Paul questioned  
"I believe so." Hank stammered  
"Then what is he doing in there?" Paul asked as he raised a brow.  
"He's busy. They are both busy actually." Hank stated  
"Doing what?" Paul asked  
"Each other" Hank replied quickly and calmly. James was drinking some water when he overheard the conversation and began to choke on it. He coughed up what he had in his mouth and gasped for air as Logan and Carlos tried to pat it out of him.  
"Well then, I guess she is feeling better then. We are on a bit of a tight schedule but I suppose we should let them finish. How much longer do you think, they'll be?"  
"Not a clue." James said  
"Come on, you guys don't talk about your sex lives?" Lucy teased  
"I thought that was personal stuff?" Carlos wondered  
"Depends on what you guys talk about. Talking about the girl is a no-no but the romantic things you did are ok." Camille replied  
"Yeah than no, we don't talk about it." Logan assured.  
"Ladies, do you have any idea how long it might last?" Paul asked  
"Nope." Camille said  
"And even if we did, we wouldn't tell you! That's no one's business but ours." Jo added.  
"Girls and their gossip pacts…" Logan sighed.  
"Oh yeah? What about all your bro codes?" Lucy came back with.  
"Those are different!" James defended  
"They are not!" Jo countered.  
"Ok! Enough! It doesn't matter anymore, we'll just wait until they finish. I say give em about 20 minutes or so. Who knows how long they have been at it already. In fact they could already be finished. Danielle, why don't you wait for them near the dressing rooms? As soon as it's quiet, ask them if they would be willing to join us." Paul instructed.

Danielle head towards the dressing rooms but she didn't have to get right up to the door to know that they were still busy. She headed back and said she would wait it out so she could at least hear herself think. James, Logan and Carlos, couldn't help but smile at the thought of what was going on. They were all friends and were professional but they still ragged on each other if the opportunity struck.

"I know what you guys are planning and I don't want you to even think about it. It may be funny right now but if this gets out there is no telling what kind of damage this could do to either. You know damn well how shy and fragile Katie is. You worked to hard to get her to be the outward person she is now and I don't want to see it ruined and I'm sure you don't either. No one outside this stage will know of any of this and this does not get back to them is that clear?" Paul ordered

"Yes, sir." the guys replied.  
"Ladies?" he asked  
"Crystal." they replied  
"Good. Now all we can do is wait." he said. A few minutes passed as they all talked amongst themselves quietly waiting for further instruction when a loud bang broke up the discussion. Not knowing what it was or where it came from they all looked around in silence as they tried to figure out where it came from. Another bang, this one was different though, sounded off and this time it continued for a bit, long enough to be traced towards the dressing rooms and no one needed to ask any further questions.

Time passed pretty quickly for the stars as they talked amongst themselves and enjoyed their long break as they sat around the set, inspecting the nooks and crannies they usually didn't get to see or use. Paul kept busy by doing director type things like going over the next scene or different changes they might try in the script. Once he finished up he began to get frustrated as he looked at his watch.

"That is it! It's been over an hour, what the hell did he take, Viagra?" Paul yelled out frustrated  
"Who knew Kendall had it in him?" Camille commented.  
"He's the fastest runner out of the four of us if that counts for anything." James stated.  
"Haven't you seen the comments on all the tour videos? Girls all over the world fell in love with the way Kendall moves his hips." Lucy added  
"Oh yeah, "Kendall's Hips Don't Lie" was a trending topic" Jo commented.  
"It all makes sense now." Logan said  
"Get it all out of your systems now, like I said, there will be penalties if this gets out." Paul reminded. "Mark, send out another stage call for Kendall. Danielle, I'm going with you to drag them apart. One of you or all of you, I don't care, just someone text or call them; see if someone will answer."

Kendall heard his phone ring this time but he ignored it. Katie's phone was laying on the floor, on vibrate so she didn't even hear hers. When it kept ringing again and again he looked over to see his screen flashing with incoming and call waiting signals.  
"Why is everybody calling me now?" he said between thrusts as he tried to catch his breath.  
"Turn it off, it's distracting." Katie said.  
"Already on it." he said as she heard the tone dial down. "Whatever it is, it can wait 20 minutes."  
"Damn right. This is too much of heaven to stop, I feel fantastic!" She moaned.  
"Shh! You said you didn't want to draw attention. Just sit back and enjoy, I'm almost there." he said.  
"I don't know how much more of this I can take! Oh my god!" she exhaled.  
"Mmmmm! Ahhh!" Kendall moaned as he continued

"He's not answering." Carlos said. Paul wasted no time and followed Danielle to the dressing rooms where the occasional banging became more precise.  
"Sounds like they're swing from the rafters or something. Or it was a scene out of that movie I had to take my daughter to see; the one with the vampire and werewolf teenagers. Broke the bed with his grip, hopefully there isn't that kind of damage." he stated. The cast was following curiously but still lagging behind so as not to be caught. Paul took the lead and cut in front of Danielle to pound on Katie's door in hopes to break them apart but before he could raise his fist he heard Kendall yell and then moan and soon after Katie followed suit, her moans being higher and lasting longer. He backed away in fear and embarrassment

Inside, the two of them were a complete mess; sweaty, weak and out of breath. Kendall was straddling Katie and looking down at her. She was breathing heavy and her eyes closed but she peeked up at him and gave him a smile and he gave her a quick kiss before his lungs screamed for oxygen. He used what was left of his strength to pick himself up and sit back on the couch to rest. He flung his head back and closed his eyes as he gasped for breath and wiped some of the sweat of his head only to be met with a wet arm as well. He was too tired to get up and couldn't feel his legs at the moment, so he just stayed where he was, spread eagle while Katie laid back with her legs bent and tilted.

It took a few minutes to regain their breath but both were still weak and shaken up from the experience; but in a good way. They definitely got the exercise portion down from the feeling of the tired muscles Kendall had.  
"That was amazing. I feel so much better now; no headache at least although I am sore from the whole thing. You're quite the powerhouse." she complimented  
"I tired myself out, it was good and it was fun but I don't think I could ever do that again. 3 times is my limit." Kendall stated  
"Good enough for me, I thought you were going to break me. I couldn't keep up with you, it was one orgasm after another with no breaks, unbearable but I guess in a good way." she said. They lay quiet for a minute before a knock on the door made them sit up in a panic. They looked at each other real quick and Kendall tried to get up to gather his clothes but she stopped him so he wouldn't make any noise.  
"Who is it?" Katie asked.  
"Danielle. Katie we need you and Kendall on set as soon as possible, we've been waiting over an hour." she said. Kendall looked at the door and to Katie in disbelief before checking his phone to see that they had been going at it for quite sometime.  
"Fine, I'll be at soon. I have no idea where Kendall is though." she replied.  
"Can I come in?" Danielle asked  
"Uh…Just a second" she said as she grabbed a blanket to wrap around herself. She went to the door and opened it slightly to see Danielle standing in wait. "What do you need?"  
"I'm going to be honest with you. I know Kendall is in there." she said blatantly. but before Katie could respond, Paul appeared form behind her.  
"Well, well, glad to see you up. Feeling better?" Paul asked from a distance. Katie peeked out the door to see him standing a few doors down. She adjusted the blanket to be sure she was covered.  
"I am. I found some remedies online that can help lessen the pain of a headache, back ache or almost any kind of ache." explained  
"I see. Will you and Kendall be joining us sometime today?" Paul asked  
"Yeah I'll be right out. I'm tired but I can work I just need to start slow." Katie responded  
"Sure." he said as he began to turn away. "Wait, while I'm here, I need to tell Kendall something." he came back to her door and she let him in although not by choice. The room was empty at first glance but he quickly found Kendall hiding underneath an extra blanket in the crawl space beside the couch. "Kendall, when you're done in here, could you meet me in the lounge? You too, Katie. No rush." he said before he left. He shut the door behind him and Kendall and Katie both looked at each other, hearts racing at the thought that they were probably heard and in trouble.

Kendall was stuck on the floor, without the use of his legs still. He managed to slid off the couch and pull himself behind it but he was still quite weak in his legs although he could feel some pain now. Katie tried lifting him but he was too heavy and she was too tired herself. She tossed him his pants so he could get dressed and she fetched some assistance. One of their personal body guards was walking by to the kitchen and she asked him for help. He lifted Kendall with no problem and after Kendall buckled his pants, he was walked to the lounge.

Paul was waiting although he didn't look mad. In fact he just sat them down and gave them a short lecture on not ever doing that again on set, especially when they were on the clock. Not even a quickie. He didn't care if someone was ill or in pain, another remedy would have to be used. He broke it too them that almost everybody heard but he had said that it should remain under wraps anyway from all sides.

After their brief word, it was back to set where they immediately started the next scene with minimal fault and continued into the evening. Kendall didn't divulge any info, being the gentleman he is even though his best buds were curious. Katie on the other hand wasted no time in telling a few secrets to her best friends on their next break. They laughed, giggled, 'ooohed' and 'ahhed' at the stories she told but it was all in secret.  
"Natural remedies do the trick." she said with a smile.  
_********__  
_


End file.
